1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to booster handles. More specifically, this invention provides a battery contact clamp for "jump starting" an automobile, charging a battery, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,832 to Anderson teaches an electrical clamp wherein the connecting means provided at the pivot point has shock absorbing properties and is comprised of a resilient sleeve surrounding the interconnecting rivet. The clamp of Anderson has jaws which are not in close proximity to each other when the clamp is closed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,452 to Wolf discloses a battery determining whether or not the clamp is being connected to the correct terminal of a battery prior to charging. The clamp of Wolf and Anderson do not have a pivotal lug terminal within a handle of the clamp which is in bias contact with an arm of the spring that urges the jaws together. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular battery contact clamp of this invention.